The Wanderer
by snake screamer
Summary: Taken from Kamen Rider Chrome Previewz  Follow the adventure of Jack Smith and his companions as they travel in the Tardis  Summaries sucks i know! Also feel free to pitch ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 Meeting of the Wanderer_

_My name is Hikaru Hiyama, and I fell in love with an impossible man. Let me tell you my story._

**-1990-**

Hikaru Hiyama sighed as she sat on the park bench, alone. She had just failed another audition for a new musical production in town. She loved to dance and wanted to do it professionally. However, since that day she'd been depressed. For four years she'd been in love with a boy she met in Junior High. She'd only been 13 back then and he was her senior by 2 years. To be honest, she once dismissed him as some kind of loser until she saw him throw a basketball from an impressive distance into the hoop. She fell for him hard, calling him darling, and doing her best to be his girlfriend. Unfortunately, his heart belonged to another. He'd already fallen for her best friend, Madoka Ayukawa.

And she'd been too blind to see.

It was only recently that she discovered that they had fallen for each other but had hid it from her to spare her feelings. She still felt betrayed though and at the climax of it all, her darling sempai, Kyousuke Kasuga, had broken up with her, officially, to be with Madoka. It just wasn't fair. She was the official girlfriend, not Madoka, and Madoka was supposed to be like a sister to her only to betray her. Hikaru's heart had broken at the revelation of the two people she loved the most in the world betraying her like that.

Now the two of them were in college together, leaving Hikaru alone. She still had her childhood friend Yusaku and he'd tried to cheer her up but his attempts didn't work.

And here she sat, sad and alone, wanting to go back to the happier times in the past.

"Madoka-chan…Sempai…" Hikaru sobbed as she recalled the happy times they had spent together, and then reminded of the lies and betrayal. "Why…?"

If she were paying attention, she would've noticed the sound of metal footsteps headed towards her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a figure approaching her. As soon as she noticed the metal feet planted down on the ground in front of her, she looked up and gasped as standing before her was a man covered from head to toe in silver armor with a helmet with a blank face that only had two black holes for eyes and a thin horizontal strip for a mouth. Mounted on its head was something like a bucket handle.

"You will be assimilated," it said in a deep, electronic voice as it reached for her. Hikaru was frozen in shock and then all of a sudden a green laser beam shot out of nowhere, hitting the metal man in the head and knocking it to the ground. It twitched and spasm on the ground as Hikaru stood up and stared. She then felt someone grab her hand.

"Don't just stand there gawking!" he said and she looked at the man who'd grabbed hold of her hand. He had short silver hair and twinkling brown eyes. He wore a brown suit with blue pinstripes, a dark green shirt, a red tie and black Converse All Stars. "Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she ran with him, still holding his hand. The metal man stopped twitching and slowly sat up. It then got back to its feet and scanned its surroundings. Turning around, it marched away.

(Linebreak)

"OK, we should be safe now," he said as he and Hikaru stopped in front of a red telephone box. She instantly withdrew her hand from his. "Eh?"

"Who are you? What was that thing? How did you stop it?" she questioned, she was surprise that she wasn't more hysterical about what just second but figured she was too shock to experience any other emotion at the moment

"OK, in order: I'm Smith, Jack Smith, aka The Wanderer. That was a Cyberman. As for how I stopped it, I used this!" He showed her a metal cylinder that was six inches long with a green crystal on one end. "My Sonic Screwdriver!"

"A…screwdriver?" Hikaru questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"And it's sonic!" He emphasized by holding down the button, making a soft buzzing noise coming out of it. "OK, I think you should go and run home, its not safe here for the moment. And as for me, I've got a Cyberman to hunt!" He then began running off to the night

"O-Oi!" Hikaru shouted, but the man was too far ahead for her to catch up. She stood in place feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><em>That was the first time I met him, and it wouldn't be the last. There was something about him and I couldn't get my mind off him. However, I never did expect what I was going to learn about him at that time.<em>

* * *

><p>Hikaru went to ABCB for her part-time job the next day. Despite the memories this place held, she wasn't going to let it prevent her from doing her job. Master, the café's proprietor, was right at the counter. The man was sympathetic with her situation, understanding how it felt for her to be heartbroken. He lent his shoulder for her to cry on and she appreciated her effort. Of course she also needed someone to talk to about what happened last night.<p>

'Was that just some kind of dream.' Hikaru thought to herself, the events seem far to scifi 'But if it was a dream, why did that cyberman and Jack seem so real.'

She was brought out of her thoughts when the bell above the door rang as it opened and Hikaru was about to greet the customer when her mouth dropped open. No sound came as she saw the man from last night come into the ABCB.

"Ah, this looks like a nice place for a cup of tea," he said. He then saw Hikaru. "Oh, hello there! I didn't know you worked in this establishment! Did you make it home alright?" No sound came out from her gaping mouth. "Flies will fly into your mouth if you keep it open like that and it isn't a pleasant experience. Believe me."

"Welcome to the ABCB," Master welcomed. "Can I take your order?"

"Oh, just a cup of tea," Jack said as he took a seat at a table and opened up the newspaper. "Say, there have been a lot of disappearances lately, haven't they?"

"Yes," said Master as he put a cup of tea in front of Jack. "Even the police are stumped. You can see all those missing people posters all over and there's just no clue about what happened to them."

"Yes it is quite a mystery." Jack nodded, but Hikaru noticed how his eyes narrowed slightly, and wonder if the reason of the kidnapping was cause of this Cyberman thing.

Jack picked up the cup of tea and took a sip. "Ah, delicious. Simply the best," he praised. "Thank you for the tea, Mister…"

"Just call me Master," the ABCB's proprietor told Jack. "If you'd want a refill, Hikaru-chan can help you with that."

"Ah, yes," Jack smiled, Hikaru smiled abit back. The door opened and a young man entered. It was Hikaru's friend, Yusaku.

"Hikaru, why didn't you wait for me last night?" he demanded. "I could've walked you home! You know how dangerous it is now to walk alone at night."

"But I'm fine, Yusaku," Hikaru told him reassuringly, glancing at Jack.

"Yeah, but promise me that you won't go out alone at night. People have been going missing left and right and I'd hate it if you were one of them," said Yusaku.

"You should listen to him," advised Jack. "The city at night is a dangerous place." He took another sip of tea.

* * *

><p><em>He really did like his tea. I mean he kept asking for refills. He paid for them, though. But I never saw anybody drink so much tea. He could've asked for some cookies but all he wanted was the tea as he read the newspaper. Actually, he had more than one newspaper and seemed to be fixated on the stories about the missing people. I knew last night wasn't a dream and I wanted to ask him about that 'Cyberman' thing. Was it the one responsible for the missing people?<em>

* * *

><p>Hikaru went again to the park after her shift and found him leaning against the red telephone box with his arms crossed, looking at her expectantly. "I knew I had a stalker," he smiled.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked as she approached him.

"I told you. I'm Jack Smith, aka The Wanderer."

"OK, Wanderer-san, just what was that thing last night?"

He looked her in the eye and said, "Hikaru, listen to me. What happened last night you should forget. You shouldn't get yourself too involved."

"Was that the thing responsible for taking the missing people?" she asked. Jack was silent. "Well?"

"…Yes." he answered hesitantly.

"Then we should call the police!"

"The police can't help and even if we told them they wouldn't believe us, I mean think about it, do you honestly believe what happen last night?" Jack told her. She thought about it. He had a point, even after experiencing she was ready to dismiss it as a dream till he show up at the ABCB. Plus, if she told the police a man in silver armor was kidnapping people, they would think that she was either crazy or playing a joke. "Now you understand. Now, I'm going to try and track it down."

"Then let me help you," she offered.

"No, it'll be dangerous," he protested.

"You helped me last night, now it's my turn to repay the favor," she said sternly. "Also, a few of my classmates have gone missing and I want to know why."

Jack grimaced and asked, "Are you sure? Cause if you do this, you won't like what you'll find out."

Hikaru just nodded determinedly "I'm ready,"

* * *

><p>Hikaru just stared as Jack removed the manhole cover. "The sewers? Really?" Jack had accepted her assistance. This was her town after all and she wanted to repay him for saving her last night. However, she wasn't prepared for this.<p>

"You said you were ready," said Jack as he started climbing down. "It means for things like this. So, are you coming?"

Hikaru grimaced before checking her pockets. "OK, I got paper napkins." She was going to need them.

Jack reached the bottom and called for Hikaru to follow and she started climbing down. "Easy does it now, Hikaru. Oh, and be careful. That ladder is a bit-" Hikaru slipped and screamed as she started to fall. He caught her in his arms. "Slippery," he finished.

Hikaru caught her breath and looked up at Jack's eyes. She blushed as she felt herself being held in her arms. He slowly put her down to plant her feet on the ground. She covered her nose. "It stinks!"

"Well it is the sewers," Jack said shrugging as he pointed to the river of sewage flowing by. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and used it as a flashlight to light the way. He took her hand and advised, "Just keep holding my hand."

As the two of them were walking in the sewers, still holding hands, Hikaru asked. "So…why do you call yourself 'The Wanderer'?"

"I'm called the Wanderer, because...well, I wander. Never liked staying in one place for too long. I prefer traveling."

"So, you're just an eccentric man who does whatever he wants and goes wherever he wants," she concluded.

"Pretty much. Nice observation."

"And what about that Cyberman thing? What is it? A man in a suit?" she asked.

Jack was about to answer when he spotted something floating in the sewage, coming their way. He grimaced as he saw what it was and so did Hikaru. It was a dead body but what Jack noticed that there was metal attached to the chest.

"We have to help him!" Hikaru cried but Jack stopped her. "Jack!"

"There's nothing we can do for him now," said Jack. "I'm sorry. He's dead."

"But…"

"You wanted to know what a Cyberman is? That's what a Cyberman is," he answered and soon the realization came to her.

"It was…human?" she uttered in shock. Jack nodded. "Is that's what's happening to the other missing people?"

"Not if I can help it. It came from there and that's where I'm going. You should go and get out of here while you still can."

"I came this far with you. I'm not letting you get yourself killed," she said.

"Why?" he asked. "You don't even know me."

"You helped me, and now I'm going to help you. It's how it works with me. I always try to settle a debt whenever I can," she told him.

Jack smiled and uttered softly, "I think I'm gonna like this girl..."

* * *

><p><em>So, I walked through the sewers with Jack, The Wanderer. Seeing that body still shook me up but I needed to know the truth, and maybe even stop what was happening. He told me about the Cybermen, about how they were cyborgs who'd relinquished their emotions and humanity in order to 'upgrade' themselves. Of course I just considered it a cruel existence. I couldn't imagine what it was like for them to be trapped in those cold, metal shells.<em>

* * *

><p>"So, where did that Cyberman come from?" she asked.<p>

"From another world," said Jack. "I am not 100 percent sure if they are from Mondos or an alternate world altogether."

"Another world? Seriously?" she asked. He looked at her with a raise eyebrow. "Oh, you are serious. So, what about the alternate world thing?"

"Well, my dad encountered a group of Cyberman built by a megalomaniac trying to take over the world" Jack told her. "My dad defeated them all but I guess one of them ended up falling into a rift in time and space before ending up here in your city. Now it's trying to build an army out of the people it kidnapped, though I could be wrong."

"And it was going to add me," Hikaru finished looking paled.

"Well, thank your lucky stars I came in time," said Jack. They turned a corner and stopped. Jack put a finger to his lips to shush her and peered over to check. It was the Cyberman from last night and sitting in a cage were the missing people. There was also what appeared to be a metal table with shackles and there was also a table nearby with tools and Cyberman components. "So, that's what it's been doing. It's been converting people manually. No wonder it failed."

"So, what's the plan?" Hikaru asked.

The Cyberman shackled the girl onto the conversion table and picked up its tools. "**Soon, you will be like me. You will be upgraded**." She screamed as the tools came close

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." This cause the cyberman to stop before turning it head to regard Jack who was regarding him from a distance.<p>

"I notice that you are busy, but do you have time to ask some questions?" Jack asked.

"**You are an intruder!**" the Cyberman said as it dropped its tools and advanced on Jack. But then it recoiled as it hit an invisible barrier.

Jack tapped his watch. "Force field generator. Now, care to tell me what you're doing?"

"The Cybermen will be supreme. I will build an army."

"Oh yeah? How is it going?" Jack asked. "Let me guess. You've been failing, haven't you?"

"**I do not have proper tools, but soon the process will be perfected**," the Cyberman reasoned.

"And by then how many would you have killed? 5? 10? 15? Then whenever you fail you just dump them into the sewer," Jack said in disgust. "I want you to let them go."

"**That is not possible. The Cybermen must be supreme. They must be upgraded.**"

As Jack was speaking with the Cyberman, Hikaru snuck over to the cage. The prisoners saw her and she put her finger to her lips to shush them. She then pulled out Jack's Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the lock, holding the button down to undo it.

The Cyberman heard the Sonic Screwdriver and spun around to see Hikaru freeing the prisoners. "**You will be deleted**."

"Not on my watch," said Jack as he grabbed the Cyberman's arm. However, it tossed him down to the ground before advancing on Hikaru who was freeing the girl on the table. "Hikaru, run!"

The bonds came undone and Hikaru helped the girl off as the Cyberman came closer towards her, hand outstretched.

"HI-YAH!" Suddenly, Yusaku came out of nowhere and used a flying kick that knocked the Cyberman into the river of sewage.

"Hikaru-chan, are you OK?" Yusaku asked.

"Yusaku, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I followed you," he said. He then glared at Jack, "And you! Why did you bring her into this dangerous place!"

"She insisted," Jack said as he rubbed his head. Hikaru went to him and returned his Sonic Screwdriver. "Thanks."

The Cyberman burst out from the river of sewage. It had lights coming out from under its feet.

"So, you can fly," admired Jack. "Nice touch."

"**Delete,"** the Cyberman pointed at Jack and fired a laser from its finger. Jack grabbed Hikaru and Yusaku and held them close as the force field prevented the laser from hitting them.

"OK, now it's time we run!" shouted Jack as he pressed a button down on his Sonic Screwdriver. A wheezing sound was heard and suddenly a red telephone box began to materialize around Hikaru, Jack and Yusaku. The lasers still fired on the box.

Inside the box, Yusaku and Hikaru gaped at the big room with blue paneled walls. In the centre of the room was a metal, mushroom-shaped console covered in screens, buttons, dials, knobs and levers. A glass pillar was set in the middle of the console, reaching up towards the high ceiling. Jack was at the console, looking at the Cyberman that was still shooting at them. "OK, it's time we finished this." He pressed several buttons and pulled a lever. "Sayonara, Cyber!"

The telephone box was still being fired upon when electricity began arching all around it. The electricity then shot towards the Cyberman like a lightning bolt and it exploded upon impact, metal pieces falling into the sewage.

"And that is that!" said Jack as he clapped his hands together. Hikaru and Yusaku were still gawking. "Oh, speechless? I get that a lot."

Hikaru ran up to him and asked, "What is this place?"

"Oh, it's my ship," said Jack. "Speaking of which, it's time I took you both out of here."

Master was locking up ABCB when he heard a wheezing noise. Looking, his eyes widened as a red telephone box began to wink in and out of existence for a few seconds before finally materializing. The door swung open and he saw Hikaru step out with Yusaku, the boy looking quite shocked.

"We were in the sewers! How did we get up here!" he babbled, eye widen in shock. He then looked at the telephone box. "How…?"

"Bigger on the inside," said Jack, rapping his knuckles against the doorway. "Oh, hello, Master."

"Hikaru-chan, Yusaku-kun, what's going on?" Master asked.

She smiled and said, "We solved the mystery of the missing people."

_(Linebreak)  
><em>

_Jack disappeared after that with his red telephone box and I never saw him again. I still take walk in that park where we met, hoping to see him again. I go to school, go work at the ABCB, and then practice my dancing for the next audition. However, my mind was on other things. I still couldn't stop thinking about Jack._

_Then two months later after I last saw him…he came back._

_(Linebreak)  
><em>

Hikaru walked out of school. The adventure she had over two months ago was now just a memory. It was like a dream, an impossible dream. Who would believe in such a story if she told them? The missing people all reported to the police who concluded that it was some kind of costumed psycho and the people who'd been kidnapped decided that it made more sense than a robot wanting to turn people into other robots.

As she reached the gate and turned to the left, her eyes widened as she saw a familiar, red phone box. She ran towards it and stood in front of it. "Jack…?" she asked and she knocked on the door. It swung open and there he was, smiling at her.

"Hello, Hikaru," he smiled. She glared at him.

"You didn't say goodbye." Obviously, she was upset.

"I couldn't," he told her. "I hate saying goodbye."

"Why did you leave?"

"I told you. I'm a wanderer. I never stay in the same place for very long," he told her.

"Why did you come back?" she asked.

"I came back because…" He paused. "Today's the start of your summer vacation, right?"

"Right," she said. "It's the last day of school before vacation starts."

He grinned, "Well now, how about I take you for a vacation right here in my TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"It's the name of this vessel, the Time And Relative Dimensions In Space AKA TARDIS," he clarified. "It's a time-space machine. You can go anywhere you want to go, past, present or future. And it doesn't have to be on Earth."

"But…why me?" she asked. "I'm nothing special."

"Two months ago you showed me how brilliant you were down in those sewers," he said to her. "I was impressed. Even when it was scary you still put on a brave face. You and Yusaku did. By the way, where is he?"

"He's practicing his Karate in the school gym," she said.

"Well, I can't be here long. So, yes or no?" he asked.

Hikaru thought about his offer. Should she go with this strange, impossible man? They did have quite the adventure and as scary as it had been it had also been exciting. She looked at his hand and put hers in his.

Yusaku stepped out of the school gate in his karate gi at that very moment to see Hikaru standing in front of the red box from that day. "Hikaru-chan!" He also saw that man pulling her into the big red box. "Hikaru-chan, wait!" He ran to it as the door slammed shut. As he was about to reach it, it vanished from sight before he fell flat on the ground. He cried out at empty air, "HIKARU-CHAN!"

_And so that's how I ended up traveling with The Wanderer. How did I fall in love with this strange man, you ask? Well, that's a story for another day._

**Kamen Rider Chrome: The characters of Hikaru and Yusaku are from the anime/manga series Kimagure Orange Road. For more info, look up that title. As for Jack Smith, he's a character inspired from Doctor Who and is a creation of Shadow Element 13. I just thought to write this thing just to see where it can go. It's all about adventure. Also, it seemed like a fun idea and it wouldn't leave my head. Well, if this can be a series, I hope it does, it'll be a fun read. Now, hope you read and review as well.**

**S****nake Screamer: Greeting Readers, the name is Snake Screamer, and I am adopting this story from the PREVIEWZ. FULL CREDIT GOES TO KAMEN RIDER CHROME WHO WROTE THIS CHAP AND SHADOW WHO MADE THE CHARACTER JACK SMITH!  
><strong>


	2. Hiram Benton Part 1

"Care for a gummy bear?" Jack offered to Hikaru as he held a packet of the candy to her. "I would've offered them last time but they were in my other coat."

"Thank you," said Hikaru as she took a gummy bear, a strawberry-flavored one, and popped it into her mouth. She was currently inside TARDIS after re-meeting Jack Smith also known as the Wanderer and now a companion of his as they travel inside the TARDIS. "So, now that you can experience all of time and space in the entire multiverse. Where do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"I... I don't know. This is all so new to me." Hikaru said, which is true sense this is the first time she ever been in this kind of scenario before (The thought of going on a machine that can go on any planet, in any time, hell even across the multiverse. Doing one is just amazing in itself, but all three? That's mind-boggling to say the least.)

"Then I'll choose for us. But first, why don't i give you a guided tour! I'll show you around the TARDIS first so you can get acquainted with her!" Jack said as he began leading her around.

"Now the Time And Relative Dimension In Space AKA TARDIS, or as some people call it TT Capsule, is an interesting piece of machinery. Normally a TARDIS is grown from coral, a process that could take many centuries, but this one was actually built, not grown. Same function as a normal one, but it's basically made using the same tech as a time train, plus technology so it's bigger on the inside." The doctor began to say

"Wait coral? Time trains?" Hikaru questioned feeling confused as hell.

"Ah don't interrupt." Jack stated calmly as he continue the tour. Showing her different area of the TARDIS, including swimming pool, library (Jack told her his grandfather was much bigger.) Kitchen (Hikaru blanch at the description of the food machine though Jack assured her it was tasty food) and many others.

When they reach a control panel room, he stopped near a panel pulled it up. "Now this bit gets abit technical but I think you should know about some of the equipment. One of which is the Chameleon circuit. You see it is the component of a TARDIS which let its outer plasmic shell assumes any shape. This let it blend in with its surroundings, as long as the shape fits into its surroundings."

"OH! So that's why it looks like a phone booth!" Hikaru stated, wondering why something this advance looks like that.

"Actually it's a phone BOX. Though the reason it looks like that is also because it's, for lack of better terms, broken."

"Huh?" Hikaru said

"Yeah for some reason it is stuck in the phone box setting. According to my dad, he broke it with a combination of a wild party, a Power Ring, a Sonic Screwdriver, and someone giving my mother a Red Bull. Oh, and for some reason a lizard was involved." Jack said shrugging. "Ever since I been trying to fix the chameleon circuit, but so far I had little luck with that."

Hikaru nodded, although she felt as if with question answered, more took there place, specifically, how did he (Or for that matter his father if she assume he inherited it) got it from. She was about to question him about that but jumped as she heard some loud cursing.

"What the hell was that?" Hikaru questioned.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about him!" Jack said calmly.

"Him?" Hikaru questioned just as someone entered the room.

He was wearing a blue shirt under a red jacket, green cargo pants and black shoes. With dark brown hair, blue eyes and abit of an athletic build to him "For god sake Jack, The next place we land on, better be near a place that sell mattresses. Where the hell you get that thing from? Medieval Europe," The man groaned, before noticing Hikaru "Err, whose this?"

"Glad you ask, Hikaru this is Hiram Benton. Benton, this is Hikaru Hiyama." At this Benton eyes widen in surprise

"OH! That girl from the Cyberman incident you told me about!" Benton said "Glad to meet you miss."

Hikaru blinked confused before "Okay back up, I'm sorry but how do you two know each other, and more importantly why wasn't he with you during the whole cyberman thing?"

"Simple really, I meet him somewhat AFTER the cyberman incident during another crisis that dealt with rather nasty individuals."

"Ohh let me tell it, I'm pretty good at story telling." Benton grinned. "You better sit down miss, it's a pretty good story."

* * *

><p>Hiram Benton lived a somewhat of a dull, depressing life. He was 22 and was living with his uncle (Benton: Before you asked, no my parents aren't dead).<p>

He worked as a cook at a local restaurant, and his uncle was always complained about how he should get a better job. He knew that his relative just wanted more money from him. He also known though that he was working a dead end job that would probably never go anywhere. The only reason he was in this predicament because one year ago, he decided he could become rich by leaving his home country of Britain to try to find a way to make his fortune in North America. Not one of his best ideas since it landed him in a bad job in Canada with a rather annoying relative.

"I really should have thought this through." Benton muttered, wondering why his life sucks as he drove the lone road home.

Then around the bend in the road he saw it. It was huge just defiantly standing in the middle of the road, and it didn't plan on moving. Benton didn't get a good look at it but thought it was some kind of deer so tried using his car horn a couple of times to let it know he wanted through but it wasn't moving. It just stood there, staring at the car. He was thinking what to do but his mind stopped as the creature walked into car lights.

'That not a deer." he said out loud as he saw the creature. It was a rather large creatures with reptilian and bird-like traits. It had a parrot-like beaks, quill-like horns, two wattles on the sides of its heads, long necks and what looked like quills down it's tail. Finally he notice from its body stance that it was not happy.

The creature let loose a roar as it charge at Benton.

"Oh shit!" Benton stated as he started the car in reverse, he was too slow however as the beast charged forward and hit the car hard enough it flipped backwards. Benton grunted in pain as he suddenly found himself upside down.

The creature roared angrily and seems ready to attach the vehicle with its claws before it scream. From what Benton heard, it sounded like some kind of gun fired

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A voice snapped angrily as Benton saw through his rearview mirror (Which miraculously was not cracked.) that the beast ran away into the woods.

"Isn't obvious, I'm firing at the Krafayis." A second voice said calmly

"YOU IDIOT! The boss told us to bring the creature alive, why!" the first voice snapped.

"I didn't want to risk confronting a rampaging beast. So I shot at it, figuring if it wounded it can be taken back easily enough."

"Whatever, now where going to have to look through the woods all nights, hopefully that dumb beast hasn't made it too far out." The first sighed

"What about the car." The second voice stated, making Benton heart nearly stopped.

"What about it?" the first said

"Shouldn't we take care of its occupants? They seen the Mandrel, and I doubt the boss would be too happy about that." The second said his voice never losing its calm tone.

"Don't worry about it, if the shock of seeing the mandrel didn't cause them to faint from shock, they probably all have a concussion because of what the mandrel did, now come on, we have to find that thing and soon." The first voice said annoyed. The second gave a snort as they walk past him and into the woods.

Benton waited till he was sure they were completely gone before pulling his cellphone out and began calling.

* * *

><p>"BULLSHIT!" Reginald (Benton uncle) snapped<p>

"I'm telling you its true!" Benton said.

"Hiram, you can say its true an infinite amount of time, but if you expect me to believe some monster flipped your car, then being chase off by two guys after it." Both of them were in a repair shop, after a mechanic came and took him back home last night.

"I didn't say it was a monster, I said it was a Krafayis." Benton stated annoyed.

"Another thing, what kind of stupid name is Krafayis!"

"Uggh, look I told you what happen last! " Benton said

"Noo, I was berating you for somehow getting the car turn over by a moose, then you started blabbing your mouth about some asinine story of a freaky bird-lizard monster." Reginald said annoyed.

"Whatever." Benton sighed as the mechanic came forward.

"Good news, your car should be fine, but its going to take awhile to fix, something scratched the front of car bad, plus the roof pretty dented when it landed backward so its going to take a few more hours but you should be able to get it back later in the day."

"Good" Benton sighed in relief as he got up and handed a card to the mechanic "Here's my cellphone number, please call me when you're done."

"And where are you going?" Reginald said with annoyance.

"Simple, after I get something to eat, I am going to get prove to you that I'm not making this up." Benton said confidently

"Whatever Hiram," His uncle scoffed. He wasn't going to bother arguing anymore with his nephew now questionable sanity. He decided to just head back home and hope that his nephew will let go of this insanity soon.

* * *

><p>"If I may interject Benton," Jack spoke up "I want to add my own encounter when I landed in your world."<p>

"Go ahead and be my guest." Benton stated as Jack began to speak

* * *

><p>Jack was heading towards the console.<p>

"Lets see, if my calculation were done correctly I should have landed in her world in the country of Japan..." But when Jack use the computer to check where he had landed, it revealed that he was in-

"Canada?" He said confused. "Well that can't be right." He began checking his computer "And both the timeline and world is wrong as well." Jack said annoyed, he was hoping to get back to japan, but unfortunately his TARDIS seem to have had other ideas. Before he could correct the machine so he could head out, he heard what sounds like knocking coming from the door.

"Oh great, what now, some poor fellow telling me I landed on his car." Jack muttered as he got up and headed to the door. When the door opened, he had to blink surprise at what he was seeing.

The man before him was clothed in a white-long sleeves shirt and black vest, deep black trousers, clicking brown moccasins each of his fingers had a gold ring on them. But while his clothing were clearly human, its face certainly wasn't. It had a large, round, multifaceted eyes, tapir-like snout, and a pair of saucer-shaped antennae on their heads, (which served to detect vibrations if Jack remembered this species biology correctly). Jack realized he was looking at a Rodian.

And judging by the blaster pointed at Jacks head, he was not happy.

Now most people in this scenario would either, a) panic, b) freeze up, or c) get angry and try to disarm the gunman. Instead of doing either of those three, Jack just smiled, raise his hand and stated "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep mini bong."

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" Hikaru said confused at that line.<p>

"Hmm? Oh, that's was the universal greeting."

"Your response to a gun to your head is the universal version of hello." Hikaru said dubiously.

"That exactly what he said, and my response in the past was."

* * *

><p>"Well certainly I have no idea as to why your pointing that gun to my head, for all I know I might have accidentally landed right on top of some poor fellow." Jack stated.<p>

The Rodian kept pointing his weapon at jack for a few seconds before chuckling as he lower his gun. "You're pretty funny for a madman mister..."

"Wanderer" Jack said as he pulled out his bag of gummy bears "Care for a bite". Before the Rodian could respond the door swung open with two people filing in

"Boss, are you okay, we heard some weird noises." The first one (a Lurman Jack surmise due to the orange tint to the skin.) asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Vox, just surprise is all." The Rodian stated. The two newcomers then took notice of the TARDIS and Jack.

"Hey, whose he?" the second (A Duros.) said, pointing at Jack, his red eyes narrow. The Duros hand was close to the blaster attached to his belt.

"Me, oh I'm just a fellow passing through is all." Jack said with a shrug. "Though now I'm somewhat curious… why are all three of you arm, did I land in some restricted of some kind?"

Before anyone can speak, there was a loud collective roar. Both Vox and the Duros seem to jump but the Rodian was calm. "You ask why were armed, why don't i show you the reason." The other two aliens looked at their boss as if he grown a second head. Ignoring the looks he led Jack towards the door.

When Jack enter the room, he realize two thing, one the office he landed in some kind of factory (With the room he was in as some kind of office.) secondly he saw several creatures in a four squared stasis field all roaring angrily with some bashing against the stasis field in a attempt to get out.

"My name is Officer Koobis. I and my associates were sent by our superior to retrieve these animals from earth." The Rodian stated calmly.

"Really?" Jack said curiously

"Yes apparently some poacher stole these animals from there home world and were last seen heading to this star system to lay low. We were able to track them down to this planet, to our luck it appears that the poacher seem to have crash, killing themselves on impact yet there stolen cargo were able to survive.."

Jack raised a eyebrow "The crews dead? Yet the creatures survived?"

"That why I said lucky, unfortunately we weren't that lucky. These creatures," Gesturing to the them "Have wander out of the wreck and into the wild. We manage to capture most of them but there is still one of them out there."

"I see…" Jack said calmly as he process the thoughts in his head "Anything I can do to help?"

"Now hold on!" The Duros said annoyed "I thought you said you were passing through?"

"Indeed I am, but I wouldn't sleep well at night if I let a creature like this wander the woods and harms someone." Jack said, not revealing that he didn't buy for one second that story.

"Ha, and why should we take you, have a death wish or something." Vox snapped waving his blaster in Jack face.

Faster than Vox could react, Jack grabbed his hand twisting it so he let go of the gun, He then knocked him to the ground with a quick blow to the head.

"As you can see i can fully take care of myself." Jack said turning to both Rodian and Duros who looked impressed at his skills.

"After seeing that, I must agree wanderer." The Rodian admitted. "Very well you may come with us but be warned, what were hunting is no ordinary creature.

"Oh and what the name of this thing?"

"Krafayis."

* * *

><p>Jack said nothing as he and the others were walking inside the woods. Besides him and the Lurman, the Rodian and Duros each were using holograms to make themselves look like regular humans. They abandon the car to trekked into the woods where the Krafayis is supposedly in<p>

"So It's somewhere in these woods?" Jack questioned. "How are you so sure, last I checked they were generally invisible?"

"Normally yes, but this one seem to have been born with a defect as it were."

"Really, how?"

"Seem to flicker on and off with it's invisibility, probably how it got caught in the first place. Personally it makes our job easier to hide it from the humans." Koobis answered

"Plus, if human get attack, everyone thinks it's a bear and the guy off his rocker." Vox finished with a chuckle.

"Stop." Koobis stated making the group pause as the Rodian checked the path they were on.

"Hmmmm...I was afraid that this would happen… multiple path to choose and little footprints to see which path the right one." Koobis murmured. "All right boys, here's the plan. Vox, you take the left, Ellorrs (AKA the Duros) and Jack you take the right, and i'll naturally go forward."

"Yes sir."The two aliens under his employ stated in unison. Koobis handed Jack a blaster "It only has one setting so it should be perfect for attacking the thing without killing it."

"Right then," Jack nodded as he began to walk westward. Ellorrs was about to follow him but was stopped by Koobis "Now remember Ellorrs, I want you to take 'utmost care' with this, is that understood."

"Perfectly sir," Ellorrs said with a nod before turning forward.

* * *

><p>Jack carefully crept through through the woods, with twigs that snapped under his boots. Careful to keep his eyes and ears open for any signs of the creature. he was about to ask Ellorrs (Who he thought was still behind him.) if he saw anything when he suddenly heard something…<p>

* * *

><p>Jack paused in his story. "Why are you stopping, what happened in the woods?" Hikaru asked wanting to know.<p>

"Sorry Hikaru, but the story has to wait for a moment, its time for dinner."

"WHAT!" Hikaru shouted "You two start telling a story of how you met and your going to leave me hanging with a cliff-hanger!"

"Oh relax, we're not dropping it altogether, were just pausing it till after dinner." Jack said

"In that case I suggest we land then, I'm getting tired from eating from the food machine." Benton said as the two headed out. Hikaru blinked, feeling slightly cheated before saying "This story better be interesting or I'm going to be pissed at this interruption."

**Author note**

**Yes I know its short but please bare with me. I will try to make the next chapter longer I promise.**

**_Doctor Who Alien Database_**

**_Species: Lurman_**

**_episode appearance: Carnival of Monsters_**

**_The Lurmans were human-like in appearance, though with an orange tint to their skin. They had hair in a variety of colors, such as orange and silver. (DW: Carnival of Monsters) Some also had silver-colored eyes._**

**_Lurmans developed mentally at different rates than humans. For example, A Lurman that would physically be in his/her twenties would mentally be like a twelve year old humans. Despite this, they would work the hardest at this age. As they grew older, many of them went into show business._**


End file.
